


Castiel's Scary Fanboy Crush (AKA I suck at titles)

by shockwaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, Love Note, M/M, awkward writing dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockwaves/pseuds/shockwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a huge crush on Dean, and decides to write a letter to tell him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Scary Fanboy Crush (AKA I suck at titles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so yeah. I'm sorry it's really short and my writing sucks.
> 
> Honestly thought about making Castiel some kind of borderline stalker but that would be kinda weird.

Castiel loved History class. Not because of whatever he's learning right now, but because holy shit Dean Winchester is sitting in front of him. Cas can just stare at the back of his head all day and imagine them going on cute picnics together and holding hands and kissing.

Cas wants to confess his love to Dean, but as far as he knows Dean is straight and would never be interested in someone with a body like him. Which sucks, sometimes he wishes all the cute guys were gay, bi, or pan so he could have a chance with them.

Castiel takes out his notebook and starts doodling. His notebook usually has random drawings of hot male celebrities or dicks, sometimes fanfiction.

Maybe staring at Dean's head was doing something to his brain, because Cas was soon writing down how much he loved the anonymous brown haired and green eyed boy and how adorable he is.

The poor raven haired boy stared at the jumble of words for a long time before saying to himself "Fuck it," and secretly placing the note inside of Dean's hood.

~

Castiel sat down in his usual seat in History, totally NOT regretting what he did yesterday. He silently prayed that Dean fell into a coma for 10 years and would never have to see him again.

To Castiel's disappointment, Dean was now walking into the classroom. And even worse, he walked up to where Cas was sitting.

"Hey, about your-"

"I'm so sorry. I was half asleep that day and wasn't thinking and I'm pathetic I know I'm sorry." Cas blurted out. He put his head down in shame.

"You're not pathetic." Dean said. "The note is actually kinda cute.."

"Really?" Castiel looked up.

"Yeah. Maybe we can talk more about it later?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Dean went to sit down and smiled sweetly at Cas. Cas smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm sorry it was really short and rushed and probably extremely out of character.


End file.
